Moon Tree
Moon Tree (月の樹, Tsuki no ki) is a guild of pacifists, promoting harmony and peace in The World R:2. It is composed of around 1,000 members who are devoted to restoring The World R:2 from its corrupt, PK-ridden state to the prominent The World of the past. Moon Tree is the greatest opposing force to Kestrel. Members are generally forbidden to PK or PKK unless they themselves are attacked, or if they are fighting in the Arena. The Seven Counsel Moon Tree is divided into seven divisions, each one commanded by a captain. Together, they are known as the Seven Counsel. *First Division - Zelkova *Second Division - Sakaki *Third Division - Kaede *Fourth Division - Nala *Fifth Division - Hiiragi *Sixth Division - Sophora *Seventh Division - Matsu Notable Members *Atoli *Tenzan *Senpuu *Jinrai *Furufuru *Infini *Raid @Home Moon Tree's @Home is an entire field, located at Δ Setting Eternity's Night Moon. It heavily resembles a Japanese palace in permanent night. Moon Tree's @Home also uses a transportation system similar to a regular field's warp points to reach the inner sanctum where the Seven Counsel meets. This feature comes in handy seeing as players would have to otherwise navigate a multilevel dungeon to reach it. Grunty Moon Tree's Grunty is Melo Grunty. History .hack//GnU .hack//G.U. Games Moon Tree is first mentioned by Sakaki, and apparently had only recently began to gain true prominence, as Haseo had not previously heard of it. He and several other players had a pronounced distaste towards the guild, seeing it as borderline religious. Its philosophy is notwithstanding, the guild had more than a bit of diversity, including rebels like Matsu, as well as the pacifistic Atoli, idealistic Zelkova and the (seemingly) noble Sakaki. Near the end of Reminisce, because of Atoli's mirage ability, which is currently infected by AIDA, Moon Tree's @HOME became another AIDA server. At that time, players outside the area weren't able to access the @HOME using Chaos Gates, and all warp points inside the area became unusable. Because of AIDA's effect, all the players inside the area went berserk and started fighting each other. Haseo, trying to save Atoli, used the sign at Sugar Mansion Sif Berg to get inside the area and went through a multi-level dungeon to reach Atoli. Before he entered the room with Atoli in it, Haseo went through a school hallway where there are some shadow-looking people walking through. After finding AIDA-Infected Atoli, together with Sakaki, Haseo was shown a view of Atoli's real life situation before fighting Innis, the avatar of Atoli. After Innis was defeated the area returned to normal, but a short while later is closed because they illegally modified the area. By the beginning of Redemption the guild had started to collapse. It's unclear if it will recover, as an email from Zelkova says it served its purpose, yet Kaede still insists she will try to rebuild. An essential theme built into the guild seems to be its opinion that non-Arena PvP should be removed from The World:R2, as there are too many PK's in The World. Moon Tree is both excessively preachy and can at times be almost as heavy handed as the long defunct Crimson Knights, though less blatantly militant. Like Crimson Knights, their leader eventually nearly abandons them. The World FORCE:ERA Trivia *All leaders of Moon Tree are named after trees. *Before changing his name to Keyaki, Zelkova went by the name Tsukinoki, which is another word for Moon Tree. The Japanese name of the guild is a pun off of this. *All Moon Tree captains have similar diamond-shaped designs on their characters' outfits. Es:Moon Tree Category:The World R:2 Guilds